You could be Happy
by Princess-Leasel
Summary: Gibbs realises to late that what Kate said to him is true. Will he be able to get her to stay with him or has he ruined his chance at finally being happy. Both endings up and FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

**You could be Happy**

Disclaimer: I dont own NCIS or any of it's characters.

Gibbs began to put more force than necessary into each stroke he made. Saw dust was going everywhere and he was pretty sure that later he would have to correct the mistakes he was making with this much pressure but he wasn't worried. He needed to forget and this was his salvage. He closed his eyes and for the thousandth time watched the scene that was haunting him play out again.

_Kate looked up at him, her face stained with tears._

"_Why are you doing this?"_

_Gibbs just shook his head and turned his back on her._

"_Kate please just leave." He felt her hands on his shoulders, pulling him around to face her._

"_You could be __happy Jethro, we could be so happy together. Why are you pushing me out?" When he didn't answer Kate let go of him and headed for the door. Pulling on her coat she turned to face him._

"_If your doing this because you are scared that if you open up your heart again its going to get hurt then you are a fool. Being lonely may be safest but it is certainly no way to live." With that Gibbs watched as Kate walked out of his home and his life._

She was right. Life had taught him to lock his heart up and forget about feelings by consuming himself in other things, totally giving up on the possibility that one day someone might actually come alone and properly steal his heart for the very first time. He knew that Kate had done that and he had just pushed her out. He wanted to call her, tell her he was sorry but he couldn't. She was gone. Flew out of Washington 2hours ago.

Anger, regret and hatred over took him as he picked up his drink and threw it against the wall.

"What a complete waste of money!" Gibbs looked up and saw Kate sitting at the top of the stairs. Standing slowly she made her way down into the basement until she was a few steps away from Gibbs.

"Kate." Gibbs just looked at her. "Your flight left hours ago."

She shrugged.

"I forgot something."

Gibbs nodded, disappointment showing on his face although he tried to hide it.

"And you see this something was rather…….important and I didn't think I could leave without it." Again Gibbs nodded.

"I haven't touched any of your stuff. Whatever you are looking for will be where you left it."

"Oh I know exactly where it is." Kate said as she closed the distance between them. Gibbs was frozen in shock but he quickly recovered, one arm snaking around her waist pulling her closer and the other running through her hair. Breaking apart Gibbs looked down at Kate.

"What was that for?" He rasped out.

"I told you, I forgot something important and I didn't think I could leave without it."

Gibbs chuckled then sighed, resting his head on Kate's.

"Katie, don't go." Kate looked up a bit surprised.

* * *

Ok, so there is a reason I have stopped here. I have two headings for this story and I couldn't for the life of me pick which was I wanted to use so I'm going to use both which I why I stopped before Kate's reply. So there will be 2more chapters to this story. Ending one and ending two.

Please review on your way out!

XxPrincess-LeaselxX


	2. Ending 1

**You Could Be Happy**

**Chapter 2  
Ending 1**

_Gibbs chuckled then sighed, resting his head on Kate's.  
_"_Katie, don't go." Kate looked up a bit surprised._

She could see the sincerity in his eyes, along with the hope, need and most of all love.

"Jethro-" He knew what was coming, he could see it from the look she was giving him. He turned and sat on his workbench.

"A leopard never changes it spots right." Gibbs said as he rubbed his face.

Kate came up and sat beside him.

"I wasn't going to say that. I don't know. Maybe we just need a break."

Gibbs could feel his heart hit the floor. Kate took his silence as his way of telling her to go on.

"I mean, it might be good for us." Both of them could hear in her voice that she did not believe a word that was coming out of her mouth.

"I don't think it will. We can work through this Kate. You were right. Being alone is no way to live. I love you and I want to be with you." Kate was crying.

"I'm so sorry, I truly am." Kate had jumped off the bench and was facing him. Leaning forward she gave him a quick kiss on the lips. She turned, quickly making her way up the stairs stopping at the top when she heard her name being called. The pain in his eyes almost killed her.

"Good luck." She nodded and looked away. She could hear the him begin to sand his boat and looked down to a site she was all to familiar with.

"I love you" she whispered as she exited the basement.

5Years later.

Kate smiled as she sat at her favourite Washington coffee house. She was so glad to finally be home. She had enjoyed her little adventure but in the end she knew where she belonged.

She frowned as she finished her 3rd coffee. She would be lying to herself if she said she was just here for the coffee. No, she had other motives. She knew this coffee house was a favourite place of another person. She heard the door open and looked up to see the man she had been waiting for. She stayed where she was, knowing that he would spot her. He still looked amazing even after all these years. She smiled and waved when he looked her way.

"Hello Jethro."

"Kate, wow, you look beautiful." She smiled at him.

"It's been way too long." Her words made him smirk and she found herself missing the little things she had tried so hard to forget.

"It has." He gave her a quick once over and then looked her back in the eyes.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all." Kate said as she motioned for him to sit down.

They sat there chatting about various things for the next hour. Kate told Gibbs of her time in LA and Gibbs brought Kate up to speed on the doings of the team, in particular Tony. They were so wrapped in each other that they jumped when Gibbs phone began ringing.

"Gibbs." Kate watched as he listen to the person on the other end. She followed his gaze outside but couldn't see what he was looking at. He hung up the phone and looked at Kate.

"I got to go, I'm late."

"That's ok. We should do this again, soon." She saw a mixture of expressions cross Gibbs's face before he nodded and agreed, saying he would love to catch up again. Kate knew there was something he was not saying but did not mention it. Instead she stood and gave him a hug.

"It's been really good seeing you Jethro." She could feel his grip on her tighten a little.

"You too Katie."

Gibbs smiled at her as he exited the coffee house, praying that she was not watching him and knowing inside that there was no way she was not.

Gibbs crossed the street and saw the woman he was looking for. She walked straight up to him and gave him a big kiss.

"Did you miss me?" She smiled up at him. All he could do was nod. His mind was elsewhere.

The sun was bright and when Kate looked over at them she could see the sparkle of a ring on the woman's left hand. She saw Gibbs look over and quickly looked down. She knew he saw her but she didn't want to see the pity on his face. Grabbing her stuff she headed out into the street and began walking in the opposite direction. She wanted to cry, run screaming and yelling because she knew in that moment that they would not be seeing each other for coffee anytime soon.

* * *

So this is my first ending. How the second ending plans out all depends on how nice you lovely people are with that little blue button!  
Please review on your way out! 

XxPrincess-LeaselxX


	3. Ending 2

**You Could Be Happy**

**Chapter 3  
Ending 2**

_Gibbs chuckled then sighed, resting his head on Kate's.  
"Katie, don't go." Kate looked up a bit surprised._

"What?" Kate pushed away from Gibbs

"I don't want you to leave Katie. Your right, I am scared. _So _scared, hell even saying that is hard for me. This is what makes me vulnerable Kate, opening my heart to someone, and I know you already know that and you have accepted it which terrifies me even more. I'm so used to having women trying to change me. All the women I have been with never accepted me for me but you have!"

Kate shook her head.

"I'm not like 'all' the women you have been with Jethro and it's a huge insult to me for you to even put me in the same category as them!"

"No I don't, I have always known you were different Katie. Christ you are so different, so much more special and you mean so much more to me!" Jethro moved closer to her and took her hand.

"I just regret that it took me losing you to fully realise that." His eyes pleaded with her. They held everything he was feeling. All the love, the loss, his hopes and fears and most of all, the truth in what he was telling her.

"Stay."

"Only on one condition."

"Anything."

"No more barriers between us, no more secrets or hidden feelings. Nothing. I want everything to be out in the open."

Gibbs smiled and pulled her into his arms, dipping his head to plant a quick kiss on her lips.

"Done."

Kate looked up at him with pleading and uncertain eyes.

"Please Jethro, never push me out again."

Gibbs pulled her in tight, burying his head in her hair.

"Never."

**5 Years Later.**

Kate sat on the park bench, her sketch pad open in her lap. A slight breeze was whipping through nearby trees creating a tranquil howling sound. Kate looked down at the picture she had been drawing. Adding a small bit of shading, she smiled. It was finished and it looked magnificent.

She heard a loud giggle and looked up.

"Mama help!!" Kate laughed. Gibbs was coming towards her, their baby girl hanging upside down in his arms like a monkey.

"Careful now. We don't want any injuries."

Her daughter's laughter rung out again, her little face was going red. In one swift movement, Gibbs flipped her up and onto his shoulders.

"Come on, time to go. It's getting cold."

"Giddy-up daddy!" Gibbs chuckled. Kate grabbed her stuff and slipped her hand into Gibbs awaiting one.

By the time they reached the house they had a very sleepy child on their hands. Kate took her into the house and laid down with her for an afternoon nap.

After a while she felt the bed go down beside her and a pair of arms embrace her from behind. Closing her eyes she allowed herself to drift off to sleep, content in having the 2 people she loved right beside her.

* * *

So this is ending number two! The happier ending. YAY!  
I was a bit worried that in the beginning Kate and Gibbs were become a bit OOC but I loved their interaction so much I couldn't change it!  
But anyways, please be sure to review on your way out and thanks to everyone who has been reading!

And this chapter is dedicated to Roger! For planning to ditch Olympic volunteering and hang out in bar street all day. If I was in China for the Olympics I would join you! But I'm not, I'm happy here at home! We are totally doing Bar Street for our birthdays when I'm back but!!

XxPrincess-LeaselxX


End file.
